Interruption Temptation
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Robbie Miller was having a very enjoyable but incredibly private chat with his boyfriend Oscar of the H20, until his brothers Daniel and Tommy interrupt and the show that Robbie was giving Oscar, turns tempting.


**Interruption Temptation  
**Chapter One: "Show"

Lying on his bed wearing only a pair of black boxers that left little to the imagination and a thin well-worn black necklace, seventeen-year-old Robbie Miller giggled at his phone screen with a broad grin on his face. His tanned body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, clinging to his six-pack and dripping down the sides of his lean form. Dark brown nipples were _just_ on screen for his camera, though every now and then Robbie would lower the screen to show a little more of his muscles.

So far all he had shown was as low as his slim V-line, hinting the hem of his boxers but never anything lower. Robbie _loved_ the response it earned, teasingly giggling.

"Come on, Rob… show _meeee_!" Oscar whined, hating that his boyfriend was being such a tease. He had _finally _gotten Robbie Miller completely, and he was still teasing him with his sexy body.

In a low voice, Robbie whispered. "Show you _what_, Oscie?"

"You know exactly what I want to see Rob…" Oscar purred in response, the gymnist and porn star rubbing his large throbbing cock through his near see through white boxer briefs. Unlike his boyfriend, he made sure to show off his seven-inch cock through the fabric, outlining his length to show off his sexy piece of meat. Robbie drooled for it, but fought his temptation.

"Do I really know, though? You like to tease me about this, can never be too sure…" Licking his lips, the boy offered a little wink.

"Show me that sexy cock before I _force _my parents to fly me over there so I can pound that ass into submission again," Oscar growled. The teen hated being away from his boyfriend and unable to feel that hunk's body. They only had a few chances to play before going on vacation and since leaving he had been craving Robbie twenty four-seven. "You know you want to, Robbie."

Robbie moaned softly and grinded into his palm, thrusting up from the bed. "Mmm, don't tempt me!"

"Now are you going to show me, or are you going to leave me with just having to see _Hector's _cock?" Oscar whined. "You know that there's no one cute on this vacation… the locals barely pass five inches!"

Rolling his eyes, the Miller boy knew he couldn't just leave his boyfriend hanging with his own younger brother. Not again, at least. So after making sure that nobody else was around and that his shared bedroom door was firmly closed, Robbie jumped back onto his bed and eagerly pulled his six and a half inch cock out of his boxers. Wrapping a hand around his meaty dick, the submissive boy stroked himself a few times before aiming the camera down. Oscar got a good, long look at the sexy cock he had been craving. He licked his lips, watching in awe as Robbie stroked his dick and massaged the flared head with a thumb.

Oscar moaned. "Mmmm, there's my sexy boyfriend's big cock! Oh yeah Rob… _jerk it _for me…"

Turned on by the command and how badly he was affecting his boyfriend, Robbie slowly stroked his cock. His moans were soft and motions slow, jerking up and down so Oscar could see his cock drooling precum.

While Oscar was about to pull out his dick, joining his boyfriend, something happened to make him jump and mute the video call from _his _side.

The door of the shared bedroom opened, with Tommy walking through the door.

"Oh for F's sake! Can't you and Oscar keep it in your pants for five minutes? I thought you weren't meant to be as horny as when you grow up!" Tommy groaned, getting a good look at his brother's erect and decently thick six and a half inch cock. This time leaking a good load of pre. Despite feeling himself twitch a little and his lust for Robbie flaring back to life slightly as with every time he got a peek, Tommy rolled his eyes. "God, Daniel keeps telling you to put a sock on the damn door!"

"Can't you knock for once in your life!?" Robbe snapped as he covered up, throwing a blanket over his exposed cock. Lucky for him this wasn't the first time Tommy had seen him in the buff. Not that it ever made him seem less annoying.

Tommy snorted. "It's my fucking room, if I want to go in to it, I will! Maybe you should learn to leave a sign, or should we just let Melanie catch you?"

Something about the fight entertained Oscar, who giggled without either of the boys knowing. While he wished he could actually see what was happening, the boy hoped that Robbie and Tommy would _finally_ get a little busy since it was painfully obvious that the Miller brothers wanted a little more. At least he knew that his boyfriend would be very interested in getting some of his brother, with Robbie having gotten off numerous times from the sight of Oscar pounding Hector's ass.

Shooting over a quick text, Oscar told Robbie to go get some ass. He kept their video call up but set down his screen so it looked like the call ended. He didn't want his boyfriend getting 'shy' from having Oscar listen as he _finally _pounded Tommy's sweet looking young ass. Not that Robbie was quite the type to _do_ the pounding, but the pornstar doubted that his little bottom boy would let his thirteen-year-old baby brother top.

Tommy muttered something to himself before hooking the hem of his shirt, fingering his tee before starting to peel it upwards. His smooth, pale chest and undefined muscles making Robbie look at him in confusion, opening his mouth to argue. But Tommy cut in. "Since your basically butt naked, no whining about me removing my shirt…"

"Whatever," Trying not to look, Robbie slowly jerked himself under the blanket. Tommy had a nice body, with slim muscles that would easily become abs soon just like he and Daniel. "Mom and dad aren't home, could go naked too like when were little?"

"Why? So you can perv? Not getting enough from your boyfriend?" Tommy teased, no malice in his voice.

Sticking his tongue out, Robbie squeezed his dick. "Why would I perv on you when Daniel's walking around in just as little as me? Maybe he's wearing less."

"Gross." Tommy replied, faking puke at the idea of Robbie perving on Daniel.

Truthfully, imagining his two hunky older brothers naked had the young boy's cock starting to rise. Their abs coated in sweat, perfectly defining the chiselled muscles and their dark nipples as they grind together in a heated make out session that had no need for air. Daniel's tongue he pictured down Robbie's throat as they kissed, dominating the middle brother's mouth. Both of the hunks' large cocks were in Robbie's hand, the boy jerking them both off despite moaning like a bitch getting so easily dominated just by a kiss. Tommy's cock was fully hard imagining as Daniel's huge dick forced itself into Robbie, plowing balls deep with one thrust. The bed would shake and groan, on the verge of collapse as Daniel wrecked the tight twink ass.

Letting out a subdued moan, Tommy's cheeks heated up.

He wasn't going to let Robbie know of those thoughts, however. "Damn, Rob… You must be desperate…"

"By desperate do you mean lucky?" A voice cut in, deep and husky. "Not just anyone gets to perv on a body like this!"

Tommy and Robbie snorted.

"I don't see either of you brats having washboard six-pack abs like this beauty…" Daniel smirked, as he ran his hand over his abs. The hand didn't stop there, and instead worked into his boxer briefs, wrapping around his semi-hard cock while he stared at Robbie trying to secretly jerk his cock. Giving his little brother a show, Daniel cupped his balls to make his cock press against the fabric. Its thick head was almost poking out of a leg, begging to show off to his younger brothers. "No point hiding it now, Rob. Take out that dick, jerk off to an _actual_ hunk…"

"Ugh! First I walk in on _him _doing it… and now you walk in and start doing it?" Tommy groaned. His mouth was running dry, struggling not to let his eyes drop any lower than Daniel's chest.

Robbie instantly obeyed, completely ignoring Tommy. Throwing off his blanket and kicking off his boxers, the seventeen-year-old admired the godly body of his big brother. His hand moved faster up and down his six and a half inch dick, releasing louder moans. "C-can I see it?"

The twenty-three year-old grinned as he took in the view of Robbie's cock. Impressed at his little brother's above average length and thickness, both smaller than his own but good in their own right. Smirking, the elder Miller brother decided to get a little revenge for the 'desperate' comment. He pulled his hand out, returning to massaging the sculpted abs and strong pecs that had both little brother drooling. Daniel reached up the broad muscles to tease one of his nipples, rubbing the small dark pink nub between his fingers. This had their attention but he wasn't done yet.

"Oh, you can but since your jerking your meat bro… if you want to see it, then _Tommy _has to pull it out for you."

"T-Tommy please!" Begged Robbie, playing with his dick eagerly. He knew the brat wouldn't just do it for him; it would come at a price.

Tommy smirked. While he had grown up looking up to his older brother and almost worshiping Robbie as the leader of the T3 they had grown out of that and he realised how much of a dork his older brother could be at times. Especially when he hung out with his friend, Jackson.

"Why should I?" The youngest boy questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I-I…" Lost for words only for a moment, Robbie sat up straight. "Ugh… fine! If you do it for me, t-then I'll suck your dick!"

Daniel smirked, loving that Robbie had just offered to suck off his baby brother for the chance to _see _his cock. "Damn Rob, you really can't wait to see my dick… can you?"

Before Robbie could retract the offer, Tommy quickly accepted. "Deal!"

"Wait! Ju-just see?" Robbie whined, "I was hoping to suck them both?"

"Damn dude… maybe Tommy is right about how desperate you are." Daniel chuckled, before turning his attention to the curly haired thirteen-year-old. "Well, come on… earn getting your dick wet."

Eager to feel his first ever blow job, the youngest Miller boy got on his knees in front of Daniel gazing up at the older boy's body in complete awe before reaching up to palm Daniel's shredded abs. Tracing along the older boy's six-pack with a skilled finger, the young prankster's lips shuddered. Feeling over the muscles and feeling Robbie's eyes glaring at him, Tommy Miller glided his hand down ever so slowly to his big brother's underwear. Since he was inches away from it, he could see the thickness of daniel's cock up close and was turned on by the size. Outlined through the tight boxer briefs, Tommy saw Daniel's dick throbbing. He wanted to see it more than ever, so quickly tugged down the underwear around Daniel's ankles so he could admire the whole thing up close. Daniel's thick cock sprung up and slapped him in the face, causing the young boy to wince and recoil a little.

As Daniel's seven and three quarter inch cock sprung free, both younger boys stared in awe of its length and girth. Almost as thick as a water bottle, their older brother must be in hell trying to hide that thing. When she saw it through his underwear his dick was only ever soft of semi, but to see it rock hard like that made Tommy and Robbie throb.

Even Oscar who wasn't too far off in size mouthed something dirty. Since the phone had flipped to a nice view of Robbie's whole room, he comfortably watched and pleasured himself.

Rubbing his nose, Tommy muttered.

"Ugh… Yeah, thanks for _that… _Thanks for the slap… It's _just _what I was after!" He groaned, sarcasm running wild. The big cock slapping his nose made it sting.

"Be glad you even got to touch it," Daniel retorted, cockily crossing his arms before looking up at Robbie's drooling expression. Raising an eyebrow to the boy, he nodded down to his dick and Tommy. "Well, Rob. What are you waiting for, dork? Come suck on your brother's dick just like you promised."

After leaping eagerly from his bed, Robbie crawled over to his two brothers just how Oscar loved. Sometimes Robbie would spend whole weekends like that at the beck and call of his boyfriend, all in good fun. On his hands and knees, the boy had a pleading expression on his face while crawling closer to Daniel. This took everyone by surprise to see such a slutty, seductive act. He glided a hand up his eldest brother's leg, running fingers through thick black leg hair while straightening up. Hungry for a taste of Daniel's thick monster cock but quickly getting denied as Daniel stepped back. So cock starved, Robbie whined and tried moving in to run his tongue along the flared pink head, only for his brother to pull his cock away as well.

Daniel reached out and took a fistful of the boy's messy brown hair, playfully tugging as he aimed Robbie towards Tommy who was also on his knees still. With his other hand, he worked into his youngest brother's curly hair before guiding both boys together.

Getting the picture and with no other options, Robbie and Tommy's lips were forced together for a hard kiss. The two yelped in surprise but instantly began to make out heavily. Feeling their big brother's hands keep them together the young boys' lips battled, their kisses becoming deeper hoping to please the older boy. Robbie stuck out his tongue, licking the curly-haired boy's lips before sliding between them for a frenchie. Tommy sucked on the tongue, enjoying how long it was. The action heated their make out session, with Tommy soon forcing his tongue into Robbie's mouth to dominate his big brother's slutty mouth. The brothers moaned down each other's throats until finally being pulled apart.

To their surprise a moment later Daniel's almost eight-inch dick was in their faces hovering between their lips.

Daniel's fingers worked into the boys' hair, tugging slightly and forcing his brothers closer to the tip of his cock. Feeling their warm breath against the tip made the older boy throb, groaning out softly as Robbie's tongue peeked out and stole a little taste. Bringing the slutty bottom boy closer, he allowed Robbie to lick and suck on his dick a little.

"Mmm, suck my dick little bros." He commanded, bringing in Tommy a moment later. "Mmm, so fucking good dudes, been wanting to make you two suck me off for years!"

Internally Robbie was whining at that comment, hating that it had taken until Daniel was legal and out of the house before he revealed that he wanted his younger brothers blowing him. If he had known, Robbie would have savoured his cock every chance he had gotten.

Tommy growled and tried to move away, hating the overwhelming smell of dick. Though he was turned on watching Robbie making out with the cock, so the young boy opened his mouth and joined Robbie for a deep kiss around Daniel. The tips of their tongues touched during the kiss, with both young boys moaning for each other. However, once the kiss broke Tommy backed off and broke from the grip. He wanted a kiss, not to be told to suck on a cock after he was _promised_ a blowjob himself.

"I am _not_ sucking your dick, Daniel! You said Robbie was going to suck on mine!" He argued, hissing.

Raising an eyebrow at the brat, Daniel grabbed another tuft of curly hair. "You can suck me first now, if you're gonna be a brat about it. Maybe i'll make you suck me _and_ Robbie; You've got a big mouth, reckon it can fit two dicks inside at once, _Tommy?_"

"What! No way!" Tommy growled. The youngest of the Miller Brothers taking in the view of both of his brothers far lengthier and thicker cocks and gulping at the thought of having to have one in his mouth, let alone two.

"Then suck. My. Dick!" A huskiness to the man's voice, Daniel shifted and guided the tip of his seven and three quarter inch dick to his youngest brother's lips. Tugging his hair to force Tommy's mouth open, Daniel smirked.

"D-Daniel!" Tommy yelped.

Unfortunately for the thirteen-year-old boy, his yelp caused his mouth opening enough for his twenty-three year old brother to begin easing his monster cock inside the little mouth gently. Feeling it wetten as Tommy's lips were forced to wrap around its girth. So big compared to the small mouth, Tommy's tongue was pinned to the bottom of his mouth as Daniel forced it deeper inside. Its strong flavour filled him, turning the boy on and yet repulsing him. But he knew there was no point in struggling, so started to bob up and down on the flared head to pleasure his big brother like he was told.

After all, it meant that Robbie kept on looking at him with those large eyes full of jealousy. Wincing and shutting his eyes for a moment when he felt Daniel tugging his curls, Tommy opened his mouth wider to swallow the fat cock.

It didn't take long to feel its thickness against the back of his throat, struggling to get any inside the tight tunnel. So, although annoyed that the younger boy hadn't managed to handle _all _of his length, Daniel pulled the roughly five inches in his brother's mouth out, before ramming the same amount back in. While he wasn't going to force it, but by the end of his time visiting with the family, Tommy and Robbie will be deep-throating him like the cock sluts at college

With jealousy in his eyes and pouting lips, Robbie moved away slightly while reaching down and grabbing onto his own cock and giving it a few lazy strokes while watching as Tommy's mouth was fucked by their brother's large cock.

"Why does _he_ get his hair tugged so hard?" The seventeen-year-old pouted, turned on by his big brother's roughness.

Continuing to work his cock, Robbie glided his hand along the full six and a half inch length. Rubbing over the mushroom head to make shivers of pleasure run down his spine. Throbbing against his own palm watching as Tommy's throat bulged, his eyes shut tight and watered with his younger brother's face contorting with effort, Robbie couldn't wait for his turn. Only _he_ wouldn't gag on it. One of the greatest things that his boyfriend had taught him was how to handle monsterous cocks like that and give them the love they deserve. Something that he had gotten _numerous _practice by sucking off said boyfriend and his large co-stars.

Daniel simply smirked. "Because you already know your place: on your knees and ready to _worship _your brother's cocks. Mine and Tommy's…"

"What if I got up?" Robbie attempted, his voice wavering. His heart skipped a beat, however, knowing Daniel still wanted him to suck Tommy. "I could top!"

"It wouldn't last long, I've met girls like you at college and they _always _ended back up on their knees or better… on their backs with their legs spread as your big brother _wrecked _their pussies with his large cock." Daniel replied, his smirk not dying down. Tommy felt too good on his cock to care even if Robbie was being disobedient anyway. The little tongue flicking his piss slit and tasting the thick drops of pre being milked out made Daniel groan and thrust faster into Tommy's mouth. "Besides, you like your hair being pulled, you kinky little weirdo."

Robbie felt himself conflicted. His cock was throbbing at the thought of his older brother being a stud and pounding the pussies of college girls but he also felt jealous that _girls _were getting the cock that he now thought was rightfully his to take. Which drove him to shuffle closer to Daniel, taking his place beside Tommy.

Opening his mouth wide open with his long tongue out eager for the taste of Daniel's huge dick, Robbie moaned out "Ahhhhh!"

Daniel simply chuckled as he saw the desire and need in the seventeen-year-old's eyes.

"Cock slut."

"Mhm, the biggest cock slut! You can put it _all_ in," Robbie moaned louder, opening his mouth wide as it could go to accommodate Daniel's thickness. He hadn't had something _that_ big before, except maybe the one time Mac came to visit last year. That cock made him gag, even after a week of Oscar _and_ Hector treating his throat like a cum dump. That week was one of the best in his young life, with the teen wishing that he was back with the old H2O, drinking down their delicious thick loads. They even tried spending a whole day with a cock in Robbie's mouth.

Sadly it didn't work.

He still hadn't forgiven their mother for interrupting them even if it had led to Oscar groping and feeling him up on the way to the shops before sneaking him off into a changing room for a little _boyfriend _fun.

"Well since your _offering _Rob…" Smirking as he pulled out of Tommy's tight throat, Daniel placed his dick on Robbie's desperate tongue. He felt it licking hungrily, moving up and down to pleasure his cock. Then without holding back anything, the older boy thrust his whole cock right down Robbie's talented throat. It wrapped around his dick, the warm wetness swallowing him in balls deep without any struggle. "Dammmn Robbie, no gag reflex?"

Robbie simply shook his head and bobbed up and down, working to deepthroat his studly big brother. He had wanted this for years and couldn't believe that it actually tasted so amazing. Looking up with his large chocolate eyes, Robbie saw that Daniel was surprised that there was no gagging. The twenty three year old gripped Robbie's hair and began dragging the younger boy back and forth along his lengthy cock. Each time forcing himself balls deep in Robbie, buring the boy's nose in his jungle of pubic hairs. Robbie helped out by pushing himself down on the length, swallowing it all greedily. He tasted the whole thing, flicking his talented tongue over every inch.

"Mmm," He pulled off for just a moment, "Fuck my face, big bro!"

"Oh, it's going to be more than just your face Robbie…" Daniel growled, the adult's cock throbbing as it eased deeper into Robbie's mouth.

Tommy muttered to himself, watching the blowjob go down. To think that their big brother's big dick had been in his mouth made the boy feel weird. Or maybe that was his throat just trying to go back to normal size. With the thirteen-year-old scraping his tongue a little with his fingers to try and get the odd taste of Daniel's cock from his mouth.

"Why are you still pulling his hair? He _wants _to suck you off, don't you Rob?" The boy asked, lazily starting to strip himself naked.

Neither of the others watched his pale, slim body being revealed, or even batted an eye to his hard four and a half inch dick bobbing out into the open. Tommy's nipples were not dark like his brothers', instead being small and pink. He was no stud, being smooth chested with no muscles. However, Tommy's body was cute and in the mind of his older brother 'oh so fuckable'. Daniel watched it in the corner of his eye and broadly grinned, waiting for his chance to fuck that cute boy and make that body his. They both knew that Robbie would only care for the yummy dick in his mouth right now.

"You can get your dick wet in a minute, little bro. Just let me finish off," Daniel said with a wink. He grabbed either side of Robbie's head before starting to use his hips, slamming in and out of the tight mouth.

"O-Okay…" Tommy was blushing. Wondering how on earth Robbie was taking it. "Woah,""


End file.
